Talk:Party Storage Chest
So there is a size to it...interesting. The question is does the size change as I increase the size of my regular inventory? Cypherdiaz 19:37, November 20, 2009 (UTC) :I was thinking the same, just so happens that at the moment of testing it was 90 for me, same as my inventory. I'll have to check it at a next walkthrough or someone else might check it before I get to that ;)--Mytharox 21:28, November 20, 2009 (UTC) ::::Yeh. Would be interesting to see for sure Cypherdiaz 00:40, November 21, 2009 (UTC) Shop-like I read somewhere that items in the chest have the same "upgrade" behavior as shopkeeper inventories. Any confirmation on that? --DarkJeff 07:52, November 30, 2009 (UTC) :That's completely true, at least on Xbox. I dropped my Warden armor in there at Tier 4, as I was finding much better armors. I came back later to find that my armor was now Tier 7. I've seen numerous other items upgrade in there as well. --Palantas 04:40, December 13, 2009 (UTC) ::Can someone confirm this for 1.02? I cannot seem to get it to work on warden armor. If I sell it to the vendor it works though... :::I only have the 360 version, so I can't comment on the PC. Try it with an item the tier of which is vastly out of scaling to your own level to test it properly.--Palantas 17:36, January 1, 2010 (UTC) ::The wiki mentions that this is a bug. Is it a bug, or an intended feature? :::I put it under "Bugs", as it doesn't make much sense from an in-game perspective. You could say that your equipmet is being "reforged" or something like that, but then this begs the question of why this is being done for free. Perhaps the Dryden family is doing it gratis. Anyway, if you have to put this much thought into something to rationalize it, that means the game designers didn't, in which case it was probably unintentional.--Palantas 17:36, January 1, 2010 (UTC) Character Crossover I heard from someone that the items are actually accessible across different characters/playthroughs. Can anyone confirm/refute this? : I'll be at the end of my first playthrough in a day or two. I'll leave something dinky in the chest before I go to complete the game and will try to acquire Warden's Keep as soon as I can in the next one. If nobody else has boo to say by then, I'll say how it turns out. Carrying over to Awakening Little question here- will the items stored in this storage chest carry over to Awakening, or do only items in your immediate inventory carry over? I'm curious about this myself. Vigil's keep has it's own storage chest so it'd be cool if you could dump stuff in the Soilder's Peak chest and have it available as soon as you secure Vigil's Keep. Jedted (talk) 00:11, February 25, 2011 (UTC) 2012 May 1 Just finished a DAO playthrough and imported to Awakening. Did NOT carry through any items from the storage chest. Limit? Does anyone know what the actual item limit for this thing is? That would be some very nice info for people to have to prevent items from disappearing (----) ^^unsigned^^ :Given that I get the the chest as early as possible, and proceed to stuff it with weapons and armor, and high grade potions and what have you until I reach level 16, I'd say the space is infinite. The reason I wait until level 16 is because that's when the variable items start to turn tier 7. Shadizar666 (Ruck Rules) 19:01, August 2, 2013 (UTC) Bonus Coin As you probably know, the variable Teir items will upgrade in the chest. Pretty cool in it's own right, but if you have the patience, that upgrade is worth coin. Some items are naturally pricy, so when upgrading, the price increase is worth the effort, such as Heavy Chainmail (T3, 1g5s0c) which changes to (T5, 2g10s0c). Other items aren't quite as impressive, but patience, a Dagger at (T4, 18s0c) changes to (T6, 30s0c), and a Barbarian Helmet (T2, 22s50c) changes to (T5, 67s50c). These prices are my first check to confirm; with enough bouncing to and from camp, all items can upgrade to (T7), something to think about when you're busy upgrading specialty items anyhow. Shadizar666 (Ruck Rules) 22:25, March 22, 2013 (UTC) Runes If you're anything like me, you store low grade ruins here, because each ruin take a up space in the backpack. These currently useless runes can still serve a few functions if you've a mind. First, unused specialty weapons will stop up/down grading if runed. Second, it takes a lot of work to make high grade runes, save yourself some trouble, by taking them all with you to Awakening; yes, three runes and a sword take up four spaces, but three runes in a sword take up one space. Shadizar666 (Ruck Rules) 22:44, March 22, 2013 (UTC) How far into awakening before you can access the storage chest? Im about to finish the base game and start on awakening and was wondering how far into the game is it before I can access the storage chest in awakening? --unsigned-- :Not long; a couple hours of panicked hack and slash, then make some mad passionate love to king Alistair in the courtyard... sorry, fanfic getting away on me. Once you rescue the senechal, a whole bunch of cut scenes play by, the good news is, the chest is in the room you regain control in. Shadizar666 (Ruck Rules) 18:54, August 2, 2013 (UTC)